The present disclosure generally relates to updating computer software products and, in particular, providing software updates from an update server.
Multilingual individuals may interact with online resources using multiple languages. They may visit and use web pages that use one language and visit other web pages that use another language. Furthermore, some online resources (e.g., an email service) may allow the user to interact with the resource using a language of the user's choice where some users may use one language while other users may use another language. Accordingly, multilingual users may frequently switch between input languages.